By Your Command
by Higuchimon
Summary: [20/20 drabbles, drabbles123 LJ challenge, complete, Edo x Ryou/Ryou x Edo, Proshipping/Victoryshipping] Edo and Ryou's relationship is hot, sordid, dominating, and everything that both of them want it to be.
1. No Victor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** By Your Command: 1-20: No Victor  
**Romance:** Edo x Ryou  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 300  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Edo x Ryou: #1, skin  
**Summary:** Edo and Ryou's relationship is hot, sordid, dominating, and everything that both of them want it to be.

* * *

Edo's skin wasn't white, but it wasn't tan either. Ryou enjoyed admiring it. It wasn't widely known, but he was something of a sensualist, savoring everything that his senses could tell him about the world. Ever since his return to life, the precise details of which even he didn't understand, he'd valued every moment just a little more.

Edo's fingernails brushed across his own skin and pressed in, sending a flush of blood underneath. He didn't break the skin, though he was perfectly capable of doing so. Ryou stirred a little, the sensation of such controlled power intoxicating to him.

Words seldom needed to be uttered between them. Ryou himself had always been a man of few words, and Edo had other ways to indicate what he wanted from him.

Such as now, when he pulled Ryou's head up from where he'd been examining Edo's pale skin, and pressed their lips together. Fire burned in those blue eyes, fire that lit a matching blaze within Ryou, and he returned the kiss. Edo's other hand pulled at Ryou's shirt, lifting it so he could press his fingers against Hell Kaiser's flat stomach and caress lower.

Ryou wriggled his way out of the shirt and tossed it to the side without a single word. His heart raced to the point he wondered if it were going to burst from his chest. Edo pushed him flat on the bed and stared down at him. Ryou stared back, challenge written across every line of his face and form. Edo took that challenge, his weapon not a duel deck this time, but his passionate lips and hands, ones Ryou met with his own.

In this battle, there would be no winner nor loser, only two beings who moved together in the oldest dance of time.

**The End**


	2. In The Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** By Your Command: 2-20: In The Darkness  
**Romance:** Edo x Ryou  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 600  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Edo x Ryou: #2, breathe  
**Summary:** Edo and Ryou's relationship is hot, sordid, dominating, and everything that both of them want it to be.

* * *

Edo didn't like to sleep at night. Sleeping at night brought dreams of his father and of the night that he'd found him dead. Sleeping in the day didn't help that much, but he was able to battle those demons of memory better.

But in Dark World, there was neither night nor day, without a sun to set such things in order. He and Hell Kaiser slept as best that they could, each watching the other's back.

The older man slept now, only a few inches away from Edo, whose eyes stared up even now into the darkness of their bedroom.

Funny. Only a few weeks earlier, he would've sworn that he wouldn't share a bed with anyone at all. Now he didn't think that he _could_ sleep without Ryou there. Not because of any comfort he gave, but because he trusted the other to watch his back even while they slept.

He could hear Ryou breathe in the darkness. The comet's light was dimmed, which meant this was as close as it ever grew to being 'night'. Edo stayed awake, watching the shadows and listening to Ryou breathe in the timeless rhythms of sleep itself.

Without quite being aware that he was doing it, he ran his fingers through Ryou's sleep-tousled hair. A year earlier, he wouldn't have imagined this at all. Ryou hadn't been an enemy, but someone who was very innocent to the ways of the world. But now Hell Kaiser stood by his side, experienced in many ways.

_Not in every way._ Edo smiled at the thought. He himself wasn't as experienced as he would have _liked_ to be, but perhaps there was something to be said for learning certain lessons together.

In the darkness, Ryou's eyes opened and while he did not smile, he enjoyed.

**The End**


	3. Teeth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** By Your Command: 3-20: Teeth  
**Romance:** Edo x Ryou  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 900  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Edo x Ryou: #3, bite  
**Summary:** Edo and Ryou's relationship is hot, sordid, dominating, and everything that both of them want it to be.

* * *

Edo's teeth bit into Ryou's lips, smug triumph sparking in those blue eyes as he pressed against the taller duelist. Ryou's chains clinked as he shifted a little, but he made no move to escape. There was no need; he wanted this as much as Edo did.

Edo licked his way down Ryou with slow patience, pausing here and there to bite in places he knew would send shocks of pleasure all through his lover. He enjoyed taking his time with Ryou, getting him as aroused and in need as he could, wanting the ferocious Hell Kaiser to beg for his release before he even considered giving it.

He hovered over one area in particular, the very flat of Ryou's stomach. Time and experience had taught him that this was one of the most sensitive areas on Ryou's body. How to torment him with it today...

Ah. Yes. He ran his tongue across the flat, muscled region, just letting the tip of it trace across. He could hear Ryou's breathing speed up, and knew that everything was moving along in accordance with their desires. He reached and picked up a long feather, then brushed it across that same area in tandem with his tongue. Ryou arched his back, a low gasp escaping his lips, and Edo smiled.

Then he leaned forward again and set his lips against that region for a brief moment in a tantalizing kiss, before he gathered a bit of flesh there and bit. It wasn't enough to break the skin, but thrills of pain and pleasure shot through Ryou, redoubled as Edo licked and stroked there with his lips and the feather once again.

Pain and pleasure in equal measure were meted out from Edo, and Ryou's determination to last longer this time melted away.

"Edo...please!"

** The End**


	4. First Act

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** By Your Command: 4-20: First Act  
**Romance:** Edo x Ryou  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 1,200  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Edo x Ryou: #4, masturbation  
**Summary:** Edo and Ryou's relationship is hot, sordid, dominating, and everything that both of them want it to be.

* * *

Edo's words broke the quiet of the evening. Ryou had been intent on his deck when the command came. Command it was as well, in the tone that Edo knew Ryou couldn't resist, even if he'd wanted to.

Ryou divested himself of his clothing piece by piece. Edo relaxed in his own chair, eyes never taken off of Ryou, and waited for what he knew was about to begin.

Slowly, Ryou ran one hand down his body, then brushed his fingers across his own length, inch by careful inch. He didn't watch what he was doing. He watched Edo, as the order had been given.

His hands worked up and down, touching the most intimate parts of himself as tenderly as if he were doing this to Edo himself. Edo licked his lips and continued to watch the show he'd demanded.

Ryou could feel himself growing harder with each stroke, but still he watched Edo, his gaze skimming over the other's pale, ethereal looks, enhanced by the moonlight that fell in from the open window. A soft breeze stirred through his hair, and his heartrate sped up a touch at the brief thought that somewhere out there, someone other than Edo could be watching him.

Let them. This was a show only Edo would see to the finish.

As for Edo himself, as Ryou's show continued, the light robe he wore fell open to reveal his own arousal, and he mirrored Ryou's motions, until each was only moments from the peak. Ryou crossed it first, and seeing his pleasure sent Edo spiraling into his own bliss.

Once it was over, Edo relaxed with a hint of a wicked smile, then closed the curtains. "Clean it up. You know what to use."

Ryou licked his lips. Time for the second act.

**The End**


	5. Surging Flames

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** By Your Command: 5-20: Surging Flames  
**Romance:** Edo x Ryou  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 1,500  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Edo x Ryou: #5, burn  
**Summary:** Edo and Ryou's relationship is hot, sordid, dominating, and everything that both of them want it to be.

* * *

There was nothing but fire in Ryou's mind, fire that boiled from the center of his core, fire lit and nurtured by Edo's skill. Where he had achieved that skill, Hell Kaiser neither knew nor cared. What concerned him was that it was unleashed on him, and every defense he'd ever had against _everything_ was gone now, burned away in a haze of pain and pleasure.

He had known sex before. Fubuki had seen to that before he'd entered into the Pro Leagues. But sex with Fubuki was entirely different from sex with Edo.

Sex with Fubuki was sweet, passionate, and geared toward teaching one what it meant to be _loved_.

Sex with Edo was dark, heady, the stuff of dreams and nightmares, where love meant surrender and passion meant obedience.

Edo moved against him, each movement sending more waves of delight throughout Ryou, and depriving him more of his ability to speak. What did he need words for, when Edo seemed to almost know what he wanted before he himself could voice it?

Passion's fires built up higher and higher, threatening to boil out of control, and Ryou wanted it to happen, wanted to reach the peak he'd only dreamed could exist before. In Fubuki's hands he'd known the pleasure of equals. In Edo's bed, he lay bound and submissive and yet was in greater delight than ever before.

"Not yet," he heard Edo tell him, and he wanted to know why, managed to voice the question, and received a quick nip in punishment. "Because I said so. That's all you need to know."

There would be nothing left of him but a burned out husk when Edo was through and Ryou ached for that moment. Again Edo tormented him, holding that prize out of reach, and Ryou burned.

**The End**


	6. By Words Alone

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** By Your Command: 6-20: By Words Alone  
**Romance:** Edo x Ryou  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 1,800  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Edo x Ryou: #6, shiver  
**Summary:** Edo and Ryou's relationship is hot, sordid, dominating, and everything that both of them want it to be.

* * *

Edo's voice, pitched just right, could make Hell Kaiser himself shiver. The precise words didn't make a difference. Edo could have commented on the passing of a cloud, and if he used _that_ voice then Ryou could think of little else but him.

He knew very well that Edo _knew_ the effect it had on him, and the teasing bastard had used that on him more than once in the past, and would do it again in the future, he had no doubt.

"Hell Kaiser and I will be partners in the tournament being held by Industrial Illusions," Edo announced to the reporters. Hell Kaiser himself said nothing. His attention was fixed, or so those watching thought, on some indefinable point ahead of them, letting Edo do the talking.

His real thoughts were on what he was going to do to Edo after this interview, when the two of them were in their hotel room together.

Or, which was far more likely, what Edo was going to do to him then. As Edo spoke, still using that particular inflection and tone, Ryou's arousal grew.

Edo used more than his voice to arouse his lover, though. He dropped one hand out of sight, and placed it brazenly between Ryou's legs. Ryou had enough self-control not to gasp, no matter how much he wanted to. But he had his own ways to deal with this.

"We're done." He ended the interview with clipped words; most of the intelligent questions had already been asked. He positioned himself on the far side of the limo, away from Edo's maddening touch, and ignored him until they were in the hotel room.

Edo smirked. "Something wrong, Hell Kaiser?" He taunted in _that_ tone again, then in a slightly different inflection commanded, "Kneel."

Ryou shivered, then obeyed.

**The End**


	7. Drawing The Line

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** By Your Command: 7-20: Drawing The Line  
**Romance:** Edo x Ryou  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 1,800  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Edo x Ryou: #7, boundaries  
**Summary:** Edo and Ryou's relationship is hot, sordid, dominating, and everything that both of them want it to be.

* * *

Edo tested the strength of the restraints with a practiced eye. He and Ryou had been doing this for years, but he still wanted to be certain no mistakes were made. Pain was pleasure for both of them, to a degree, but there was still a line that neither wished to cross.

He glanced down to where Ryou lay nude, covered only by a thin sheen of anticipatory sweat, his eyes large with desire. No matter how often they entertained each other like this, in some ways each time was the first time. They did, however, grow more skilled with each time, learning where the boundaries in the relationship were, what they could do and not do, say and not say.

He settled down beside Ryou and picked up a cool cloth, wiping the other clean. He placed one hand on Ryou's chest, testing the beating heart beneath. Ryou had healed well over the years, but Edo still chose not to push too hard in certain areas.

Inch by inch he made certain there was nothing but clean flesh between the two of them. He stroked gently through the pale blue curls, above and below, and teased a little with the cloth, just enough so that Ryou twitched.

"You tease too much," Ryou grumbled. He could have protested, or gotten up and left, if he really wanted to. Edo knew he loved it.

"I haven't even _begun_ to tease," he replied, amusement dancing in his eyes. This was very true. He wanted to see Ryou once again soaked in sweat and desire, caused by his words and his touch. He leaned forward to kiss Ryou on the lips, then lifted the other's arms above his head and fastened them into the handcuffs. With a word, the nightly games began.

"Master."

**The End**


	8. Tongues and Teasing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** By Your Command: 8-20: Tongues and Teasing  
**Romance:** Edo x Ryou  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 2,100  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Edo x Ryou: #8, tongue  
**Summary:** Edo and Ryou's relationship is hot, sordid, dominating, and everything that both of them want it to be.

* * *

Ryou traced his tongue down Edo's aroused length, concentrating exclusively on bringing the other the most pleasure he could. All he had to work with _was_ his mouth; his hands had been tied behind his back with silken bonds.

He worked with care, tormenting every inch of flesh that he could find in a way that made Edo gasp and moan, as Edo made _him_ moan more than once. He closed his eyes and concentrated on just what his other senses could tell him, most of all taste and scent.

There was a certain acridity to the air, and the taste was much the same. He licked again, then lowered his mouth so that more of Edo was taken into there. He sucked for a few moments before he pulled away, a hint of a grin now flickering across his lips. Edo's passion-filled noises were as arousing as anything Edo did to him.

"If you don't..." The words trailed off as Ryou repeated his earlier motion, taking as much of Edo into his mouth as he could manage. Whatever Edo had wanted to threaten was forgotten now. Ryou thought he knew, though. He'd made similar noises when Edo did this to him.

He kept his eyes closed and continued his pleasure. He didn't keep his attention on one place, however. After a few moments of sucking, he pulled away from between Edo's legs and began to lick up and down Edo's stomach and thighs, not neglecting the chest and nipples and shoulders, hard at work to find more and more areas of pleasure that he could torment. Edo had done this to him more than once, and Ryou believed in returning certain favors.

Besides, anything he did to Edo, Edo would visit on him, doubled. He didn't want to wait.

**The End**


	9. All Tied Up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** By Your Command: 9-20: All Tied Up  
**Romance:** Edo x Ryou  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 2,400  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Edo x Ryou: #9, restraint  
**Summary:** Edo and Ryou's relationship is hot, sordid, dominating, and everything that both of them want it to be.

* * *

Edo ran a finger along the silk ropes that bound Ryou's wrists. They were slick enough, and the knots tied in such a fashion, that if Ryou actually wanted to get out of them, he could. It wouldn't be easy, but it was possible.

Not that Ryou wanted that. Ryou wanted to be bound and held like that. Ryou _enjoyed_ giving up control to Edo. Edo enjoyed holding the control over Ryou, if it came down to that.

He stroked the ropes again, then moved his finger to brush past Ryou's chest. Ryou's eyes followed his every movement, but he said nothing. The gag in his mouth, carefully fitted to allow minimum noise and the least discomfort, prevented that. Edo considered just what to do with him.

Some nights they planned everything in advance, from the first moment the door closed behind them to when they were too tired to move another inch. Some nights they went where the moods took them. Tonight was one of _those_ nights. So far, simple bondage was all that they had done tonight.

He cupped Ryou's length in his hands for a few moments and ran his thumbs across the soft flesh, sending sparks of desire spurring through his lover with the tender gestures. For all that Ryou drew passion from pain, Edo had found that a few moments of pleasure at the right time could get him just as aroused, if not more so.

Ryou drew in a deep breath at the touch and Edo smiled. Few moments were as good as the ones where he realized exactly how much power he had over Ryou, as well as how much Ryou had over him. Each restrained the other in one fashion or another.

Tonight was going to be a very good night indeed.

**The End**


	10. Down The Throat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** By Your Command: 10-20: Down The Throat  
**Romance:** Edo x Ryou  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 2,700  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Edo x Ryou: #10, swallow  
**Summary:** Edo and Ryou's relationship is hot, sordid, dominating, and everything that both of them want it to be.

* * *

Edo's hand in Ryou's hair shuddered, and Ryou tilted his head back enough so he could see what was going on. Edo's grip tightened a bit, bending the taller man's head down, and Ryou understood the command at once. _Continue._

It took only a moment for him to understand. Ryou's ministrations were _very_ pleasing for Edo, and he wanted them to continue. Ryou smiled for a moment and obeyed, his tongue racing across Edo's warm length. His hands braced against the floor to steady himself and he continued to suck, drawing mutual pleasure from the action.

This was the first time that he'd ever done this to Edo, though Edo had performed it to him more than once. There were some people who thought the one who _gave_ the pleasure was the more submissive type, without question. Ryou and Edo had a somewhat different view of the matter. It was all in what one wanted to see. Power resided in both giving and taking.

Ryou's head bobbed up and down as he continued his efforts, sensing Edo's growing pleasure. Soon everything would peak, at least for Edo. Ryou's release would come afterward, if Edo deemed his effort worthy enough. Ryou didn't doubt for a moment that he would.

Edo stroked his hair again, and struggled to focus himself enough to speak. There usually wasn't much to say, but he did have something he wanted Ryou to hear and understand. He concentrated harder, though his mind was almost cast to the winds when Ryou's questing tongue found a sensitive spot.

"Swallow..." He managed to utter a single word and again Ryou bent his head back to look at him. Edo shook his head and gestured for Ryou to continue. That moment was coming, so very near...

It struck, and Ryou swallowed.

**The End**


	11. Scent of Passion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** By Your Command: 11-20: Scent of Passion  
**Romance:** Edo x Ryou  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 3,300  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Edo x Ryou: #11, vanilla  
**Summary:** Edo and Ryou's relationship is hot, sordid, dominating, and everything that both of them want it to be.

* * *

"Incense, Edo?" Ryou glanced at his lover with a hint of curiosity as the other entered the store. He was only a few steps behind, more because he hadn't quite believed that Edo was going to go in there than anything else.

Edo didn't bother dignifying that with an answer. He stood with his arms folded over his chest and stared at the offerings on the counter. A helpful clerk sidled over, only to be dismissed with a few bitten off words. Edo could be polite when it suited him. Today it did not suit him.

Ryou glanced over the collection of scents with a dismissive gaze. He had little to do with such items, and hadn't thought that Edo would want them either.

"It's a gift for Saiou. It's his birthday tomorrow." Edo said after a few moments. Ryou nodded; _that_ made much more sense than anything else. Leaving Edo to his shopping, he looked over what else the store had to offer.

What else it had turned out to be an aisle filled with incense and scented candles that appealed to a naughtier crowd than what Edo currently examined. Ryou smiled a touch at the names, bending over now and then to sniff at the samples that were available. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine these aromas arising from their bed.

"Ryou. I'm done." He looked up to see Edo there. "Did you want to get something?"

Ryou was about to say no when one of the candles caught his eye: pale white, much like Edo himself. He picked it up, read the name, and decided. "Yes."

That night, rich vanilla scent wafted through their room as the candle burned down, and Ryou made certain to always buy another _Innocent Demon_ candle when it was through.


	12. Say That Word

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** By Your Command: 12-20: Say That Word  
**Romance:** Edo x Ryou  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 3,600  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Edo x Ryou: #12, dirty  
**Summary:** Edo and Ryou's relationship is hot, sordid, dominating, and everything that both of them want it to be.

* * *

Edo knelt beside Ryou, leaning forward so he could whisper into his ear. First he licked, though, enjoying the taste of Ryou's flesh, and he steadied himself with one hand on Ryou's chest.

"Tell me what you want." He already knew what Ryou wanted. He'd made certain that Ryou _did_ want it. But he wanted to hear it in the notorious Hell Kaiser's own voice, to hear that submission for himself.

Ryou wasn't going to give in without a fight. He pressed his lips together, defiance flaring in his bright eyes, and Edo smiled, licking the ear one more time. "If you don't beg for it, then you don't get it." His fingers traced down between Ryou's legs and squeezed. "I can wait all night if I want to. Can you?" He stroked, and knew just from what he heard that Ryou couldn't.

But still Ryou would not say the words. He shook his head once again. Edo liked that, liked the strength and resolution. It made it that much more entertaining to wear it out of him. He had a lot more stamina than Ryou did, or ever would.

He picked up a light switch and toyed with the tip of it. "I suppose I'll have to teach you your lesson again. You _always_ beg when I tell you to." He pitched his voice in that very particular way that he knew Ryou loved, and was rewarded by the sound of Ryou's aroused moan. And he hadn't properly begun to punish him yet either.

Edo brought the switch down on Ryou's thighs once, twice, three times. It wouldn't take much longer to finish this. As always, pain and pleasure mixed were Ryou's undoing.

"I want you...to fuck me...master...please." Ryou begged, arching upward to Edo's touch. Edo smiled, and obliged.

**The End**


	13. By Your Command

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** By Your Command: 13-20: By Your Command  
**Romance:** Edo x Ryou  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 3,900  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Edo x Ryou: #13, obey  
**Summary:** Edo and Ryou's relationship is hot, sordid, dominating, and everything that both of them want it to be.

* * *

"Kneel." Edo watched as Ryou obeyed, dropping to his knees in front of the paler duelist. He knew very well what effect his voice could have on Ryou and had anticipated this throughout the entire interview. Seeing Ryou obey him without hesitation sent thrills of pleasure all throughout him.

He made certain the door was locked, then walked over to his lover, each step certain, silent, and sure. Ryou kept his head down, restrained fire burning in him. Edo placed one hand on Ryou's head, and could feel him trembling.

"Strip." He watched in pleasure as Ryou obeyed yet again, shedding the black clothing of Hell Kaiser. Edo went to the sealed chest that always came with them when they traveled together and opened it. Only one of them could, for only they had the keys.

He removed one of the contents and stepped back over to Ryou, showing him what he'd taken out. "Do you want this on?" Again, Ryou shuddered from top to toe, lust burning in his eyes. Edo knew the answer even as Ryou nodded.

"Yes." Edo waited, and Ryou added what he'd forgotten the first time. "Master."

Edo nodded in approval then fastened the slender black leather collar around Ryou's neck. The buckle was of silver and in the design of a phoenix, showing Edo's mastery over Ryou. It had been Edo's gift to Ryou on his twenty-fifth birthday.

He stroked through Ryou's hair before he kissed him deeply. "I'm going to make you scream tonight," he promised as he did every night. His voice alone held the promise of dark desires, pain and pleasure in equal amounts, enough to drive a strong man insane. Ryou closed his eyes and smiled. This was everything that he'd ever wanted. Everything they both wanted.

"Do it, master."


	14. Tasty Treat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** By Your Command: 14-20: Tasty Treat  
**Romance:** Edo x Ryou  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 4,200  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Edo x Ryou: #14, delicious  
**Summary:** Edo and Ryou's relationship is hot, sordid, dominating, and everything that both of them want it to be.

* * *

Ryou's cries were loud enough to be heard even through the walls of the apartment, or might well have been if one of the first actions he and Edo had taken upon moving in together hadn't been to have the walls sheathed in cork. That kept every sound they made muffled to those outside. Those outside were quite grateful.

Edo traced his fingers across Ryou's cheek as they cooled off together afterward. "You're always tasty," he said. "I could eat you forever."

"I'm not a snack." Ryou replied with a hint of dryness to his tone. "And you're not unappetizing yourself." He reached up to catch Edo's fingers in his hand and pulled them down to his lips, licking for a few moments.

"You're not a snack." Edo agreed, shifting so they were a little more comfortable together. "You're a three course dinner."

Ryou snorted, dropping Edo's hand, and closed his eyes. "We need to order dinner." Sex of any kind made him hungry, and sex with Edo especially did. Not that he bothered to have sex with anyone else. But he'd learned that when he'd been with Fubuki in the last months of his third year.

Edo refused to comment that he'd filled up on Ryou, mostly because it wasn't true. While one appetite had been sated, another one had only been increased. His stomach rumbled in demand, and he glanced at the phone on the nearest table.

"What did you want to eat tonight?" Perhaps he could have it flavored with Ryou, though. There was nothing wrong with having a little extra spice to one's meals, and it wouldn't be the first time he'd dined on Ryou and with Ryou at once.

Ryou saw the look in his eyes and snorted to himself. _Edo, you're an open book._

**The End**


	15. Claiming What's His

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** By Your Command: 15-20: Claiming What's His  
**Romance:** Edo x Ryou  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 4,500  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Edo x Ryou: #15, want  
**Summary:** Edo and Ryou's relationship is hot, sordid, dominating, and everything that both of them want it to be.

* * *

Edo wasn't used to _not_ getting what he wanted. Of course, sometimes he had to wait a while (he'd had to wait ten years to get his revenge on DD after all) but for the most part, what he wanted, he got.

So when he indicated in no uncertain terms that he wanted Marufuji Ryou, he expected to get the fierce duelist. He could tell the other wanted him. It was obvious in the looks that had grown to be exchanged over the last few years, in the occasional brushing of hands, in the fierce jealousy that burned in Hell Kaiser's eyes whenever Edo turned up with someone else at any duelist event.

"No." Ryou offered no explanation when Edo demanded one, only turned and began to walk away. Edo watched for a moment or two, his eyes narrowed. There was something in the way the other moved, something that sent an entirely different message to Edo.

Then it dawned on him. _So that's the game that he's playing._ This wasn't something he was used to doing, but Edo could play this as well as Ryou could.

He said nothing else, only went on about his business. He'd made the offer in privacy, before their third duel. Ryou had won the second one, and now everyone wanted to see the results of this tiebreaker.

Edo plotted every step of the way. The duel would be his gateway to getting Ryou where he wanted him. He unleashed all of his talents on Hell Kaiser, and crushed him in the most brutal fashion possible.

After the duel, Edo and his limo waited. As Ryou came out, Edo opened the door, his voice stern and demanding. "Get in." There was no hint of denial.

Ryou got in. Edo always got what he wanted.

**The End**


	16. Training

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** By Your Command: 16-20: Training  
**Romance:** Edo x Ryou  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 4,800  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Edo x Ryou: #16, anonymous  
**Summary:** Edo and Ryou's relationship is hot, sordid, dominating, and everything that both of them want it to be.

* * *

"Discipline." The voice rang in Ryou's ear and he twitched, restrained by the unyielding bonds. "You need to learn obedience to your new master. You gave yourself to me, after all."

Ryou was unable to reply; the gag prevented that, as it was meant to do. He held his head up as high as he could and shook it in denial. No matter what, he would never bend his knee to someone else without a struggle.

That won him a hard smack on his buttocks, not one that would bruise, but one meant to show whom was in charge. "Remember your place. We aren't in the Pro Leagues here. In this room, _I_ own _you_."

There was an amused chuckle. "Of course, I own you there, too. But this is between you and me, Ryou." A hand caressed where it had struck just moments earlier, and Ryou struggled to maintain his reserve. Pain and pleasure mixed sent him into a heady daze of desire, and did his new master _know_ that already?

He must have, because moments later a warm mouth enveloped Ryou's length, sucking with practiced skill. He didn't know _where_ this skill could've come from, nor did he care. His hips bucked and writhed, wanting more of that mouth.

"Aren't you greedy, then?" Ryou bit back a protest at the mouth abandoning him. "If I didn't like how you taste, I might punish you." Again Ryou wanted to protest, but a firm hand on his shoulders silenced him. "Don't you know how to ask for what you want?"

It took a moment for that to sink in. Ryou caught his breath as best that he could and asked, "Would you finish what you started?" There was an intense sensation of _waiting_, and Ryou said one more word. "Master."

**The End**


	17. Little Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** By Your Command: 17-20: Little Secrets  
**Romance:** Edo x Ryou  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 5,200  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Edo x Ryou: #17, scratch  
**Summary:** Edo and Ryou's relationship is hot, sordid, dominating, and everything that both of them want it to be.

* * *

Ryou's skin was, from a distance, smooth and unmarred. One had to get close to him to realize the truth, that his body was a collection of small bruises, healed cuts, and scars. Some of the damage came from his experiences in the underground, while some of it came from the months that they had spent in Dark World.

But there were other injuries, such as the fresher bruises and minor scars. Those were the results of something else altogether.

Or to be more precise, the results of _someone_ else.

Edo dragged his fingers over the latest result of his attentions on Ryou: a long scratch on the other's left side. Ryou shivered and Edo smirked.

"I almost forgot. You're ticklish there." Edo brushed his fingers by there once again just to see Ryou jerk and glare at him. "Do you know what the tabloids would pay to find out that you're ticklish?"

Ryou snorted and shifted away from him, more to get comfortable than anything else. "Do you know what the tabloids would pay to know about all of this?" He waved one hand to indicate the various tools of their relationship all around them, including the leather collar that was the only piece of clothing he had on at the moment.

"Probably a few million." Edo had thought about it before, but didn't care. Their business was their business. He bent back to playing with the scratch he'd inflicted on Ryou just a few minutes earlier.

Ryou bit back what would've been a laugh and tried to push Edo away again. His sides were too sensitive. At least Fubuki had never found out about this.

Edo twisted around, leaned over, and began to lick along the side. Ryou gave up trying not to laugh. Some things were inevitable.

**The End**


	18. Out of the Past

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** By Your Command: 18-20: Out of the Past  
**Romance:** Edo x Ryou  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 5,500  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Edo x Ryou: #18, whore  
**Summary:** Edo and Ryou's relationship is hot, sordid, dominating, and everything that both of them want it to be.

* * *

Edo eyed the disks in the box before him. No titles were written on them, and neither he nor Ryou had ordered anything. But there they were. _I should throw them away._ Yet, a small nagging hint of curiosity tugged at him, and instead he went to get the player. He wanted to see just what these were.

The only markings on the disks were numbers, so he set the first one in there, and sipped at a drink as it played. A dark arena appeared, with several masked people seated and waiting for something.

"That's the underground." Ryou spoke from behind him.

"Really?" Underground duelists had been referred to more than once as the 'whores' of the dueling world, selling their talents for money. Edo returned his gaze to the screen as Ryou joined him. Edo's eyebrow raised as one of the duelists there was Ryou, much younger and wearing a modified Duel Academia uniform.

Ryou's lips twitched once he saw the other duelist. "Inukai. This is a recording of my first duel there."

"Hold on. I'm getting some popcorn." Once his snacks had been refreshed, Edo settled back down and gestured for Ryou to come closer. The play continued, and Ryou added his own commentary, recalling how frustrated and angry he'd been back then. Edo reviewed the duel at one point. "If you hadn't chosen to summon a monster then, you would've lost in the next turn. When he played Acid Slime, he already had it in his hand."

After the duel, writing came up on the screen. _How do you enjoy having a duelist whore in your bed, Mr. Phoenix?_

Edo's lips twitched a little as he toyed with Ryou's hair. "I think I could get used to it. Do you want to watch the next one?"

**The End**


	19. Hunger Insatiable

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** By Your Command: 19-20: Hunger Insatiable  
**Romance:** Edo x Ryou  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 5,700  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Edo x Ryou: #19, greedy  
**Summary:** Edo and Ryou's relationship is hot, sordid, dominating, and everything that both of them want it to be.

* * *

More, more, _more_! Ryou ached and needed more of Edo's hands, lips, tongue, _everything_! Fires of need and lust crackled within him from the very core of his soul. He needed, wanted this as much as he needed or wanted to duel. He pulled on the restraints that held him away Edo and wasn't surprised to hear the other laugh.

"You're getting greedy and we've hardly even started." Edo teased him with his fingers and voice, and Ryou growled, arching up at the caresses. "We should watch your old underground duel videos more often, if you get like this."

Ryou snorted and fought to speak coherently. It wasn't easy; sex was about the only event that could cause him to lose his famed self-control. "Shut up, Edo."

Edo smiled and flicked his fingers across the tip of Ryou's straining arousal. "I could always go watch them again, without you, since you're tied up."

That was _not_ to be allowed! Ryou insisted on fulfillment every time, and Edo generally obliged him. Ryou also knew that Edo would now, he was just being a brat about the situation. "Edo."

Edo's tongue licked at Ryou's stomach while his hands caressed Ryou's thighs. "Maybe later."

What hold Ryou had on sanity and coherency began to tremble and fade away as Edo went to work. _Yes_! This was what he wanted. Edo continued, fully aware of how much control he had over Hell Kaiser and savoring it. Someone had to keep him in line, Edo supposed.

One single word expressed what Ryou wanted at the moment: _more_. He would have screamed it to the heavens, if he were capable of speaking. Instead, he articulated it in every move of his body, every small cry of pleasure that he made, until he crested that ultimate peak.

**The End**


	20. Quality Time

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** By Your Command: 20-20: Quality Time  
**Romance:** Edo x Ryou  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 6,000  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Edo x Ryou: #20, author's choice (bitch)  
**Summary:** Edo and Ryou's relationship is hot, sordid, dominating, and everything that both of them want it to be.

* * *

Half a dozen gang members circled around Hell Kaiser, each of them nudging the other and grinning at him. "So I hear you like to get down for Edo Phoenix, huh? Like being his bitch?" One of them, presumably the leader, laughed coarsely.

Ryou doubted that the fool expected him to answer. But he gave him one nevertheless. "Yes." There was nothing but cool confidence in the reply.

"Maybe you'll want to be _our_ bitch." A malicious grin twisted the leader's features as he reached for Ryou, who snorted.

"You don't have what it takes." He had learned much from Edo, and far more than these idiots could have expected. The moment that the leader was in reach, Hell Kaiser seized onto the man's collar and lifted him off his feet, his grip tight.

The gang leader's eyes widened, feeling the strength of the grip. He hadn't expected this. Ryou's eyes glinted in the moonlight. He said nothing, only smiled his best insane smile. Sensing another's presence, he threw the leader into the arms of two of the others and waited.

"What did I tell you about beating people up?" Edo spoke from the darkness before he came over to join Ryou.

"To wait until you were here so you could watch me." Ryou replied, brushing himself off. Edo nodded approvingly.

"Were you done with these?" He shot a brief glance at the leader, who had apparently heard more than enough stories about Edo and his ways of dealing with people who displeased him and stayed quiet.

"Yes." Ryou had much more interesting ways to spend his time than fighting idiots. Edo eyed him for a moment, then pulled him down for a kiss.

"Let's go home. I think you have some quality bitch time coming."

_Much_ more interesting ways.

**The End**


End file.
